Dying Beauty
by seeking heaven
Summary: She didn't ask for what occurred that night. Truth is - she didn't have that much of a choice in the matter. In both senses, they came to each other. Bella came to her doom, while at the same time; it had been dying to find her. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Summary

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters and plot belong to ME!

Dying Beauty

Summary

Things ... just ... happen. Even though the consequences are dire and the processes are completely inhumane, things just happen. She didn't ask for what occurred that night. Truth is that she didn't have that much of a choice in the matter. In both senses, they came to each other. Bella came to her doom, while at the same time; it had been dying to find her.  
With all the responsibility tossed onto his stone shoulders, Edward had to make the most important decision and on top of all that, it involved a total stranger. The question isn't whether he would choose to save this dying beauty before him; it is that will she, of all people, understand the dangers and complexity of his world and the consequences both of them have to live through?

* * *

Alright! So? What do you think? Well, you can tell me that now (highly recommended) ... or review for chapter 1, which will be coming out later this week. Hehe. You know you want to click that purpley button there so let loose and do it! And hey if you decide to review for this chapter and give me a really nice review, I'll so totally put you in my next chapter. What do you say?

-georgette


	2. Can't Lose Her

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse do not belong to me: they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters and plot belong to ME!

Dying Beauty

Chapter 1 Can't Lose Her  
Bella's POV

As I felt an unusual lightness lifting my truck, I immediately knew something was completely wrong. For a brief moment I couldn't capture what exactly was going on, that is until an image fixed itself in front of us. It was as though the truck had froze itself and everything around me for that tiniest fraction of a second, allowing me to understand what was happening around me.

I gripped the steering wheel even harder than before, even though I knew it wouldn't help at all in my impending doom. A shrill scream pried itself from the depths of my throat. If it was not for the old seat belt that seemed to be tangled around my body, I would have surely gone flying around in the truck. As my truck and I plummeted towards the crashing waves infront of us, my screams seemed to get louder and louder. Panic shook my entire body, or at least, that was what I believed. All it took was a blink of an eye for the image to change though.

Edward's POV

I wandered around the woods mindlessly, trying my best to pry that girl from my thoughts, but it was no use. She lingered within the depths of my immortal mind, tormenting me. With every step I took, all I could think of was her - her hair and how it had smelt like strawberries and freesia in biology class, her eyes and how they seemed to be looking into the deepest corners of my past even without her actually knowing it, and her scent and how it beckoned me to come and release it from its confinement.

And to think only a few hours of sitting next to her has made me like this. I truly don't know how spending an entire semester with her in my classes is going to help.

I guess that would be the reason as to why I'm walking around here in the first place. It isn't as if I would prefer spending days wandering the woods, away from my family and civilization, alone. But then again, I really don't know how to take this - whatever that's happening to me. Something as strong as what I felt when I sat beside her, something like what I felt had never came over me before. I understand - it pains my family to see me in such torment, or even not to see me at all, but knowing no other way to cope with every thought I had running through my mind when she stepped into the room, all I could do now was to stay away from her. Unfortunately, that meant, for the mean time, my family as well.

Lost in thought, I wandered still, aimlessly, through the thick forestry, miles and miles away from Forks, away from the temptress. After a while of walking, the trees opened up to the cloudy horizon where a peak of a cliff that towered over the raging ocean below, was only a few yards away from where I stood. I continued to walk further, nearing myself to the edge. Closing my eyes once I decided I was as far as I should go, I took in a deep breath of salty sea air that wafted from the crashing waves below_. Finally, something that might clear my mind. _I stood there, motionless, trying only to think of the waves. As the minutes passed, so did all thoughts of Isabella Swan.

As I inhaled another deep breath, my cell phone suddenly began to play Beethoven's Symphony No. 5. Alice was calling. I took out the phone without thinking and brought it up to my ear. No need for 'Hello's anymore, I waited for Alice to start, as she has done over the past couple of days.

"Something's wrong, Edward." Alice rushed out the words at a speed even I could hardly keep up with. "Look to your left, now! She's in the truck!"

I pivoted to my left quickly, understanding Alice's panic as soon as I heard her last sentence. Isabella was going to die.

At that very second, a million thoughts went through my mind, all of them telling me the same concept - save her! I dropped the phone as soon as my mind wrapped itself around that concept and just as soon as I had, Isabella lost control of her truck and was spinning madly towards the outer edge of the rather small and narrow freeway, coming nearer and nearer to falling off the edge of the cliff.

I stepped back a few steps to give myself some room and as soon as her truck broke through the safety rail, I ran and dove off the cliff. I felt the wind rush by me and I immediately knew I was not falling fast enough. I angled myself into a dive position and I instantaneously felt the wind resistance decrease. I plunged into the water, knowing any normal person would have been paralyzed from the blistering cold while I, on the other hand, felt nothing at all.

With all the might I had in me, I drove myself to the maximum, reaching the submerged truck within seconds. I dove below the surface, scouting the red mass of metal. It hadn't taken me long to find what I was looking for. By the time I had reached the truck and peered inside from the passenger side, Isabella had clearly fell into unconsciousness. It was at this point when I finally realized I had lost her. At the thought of losing something so important yet so vague, something inside of me started to burn - a sense of fire, a sense of passion, a sense of determination.

I pulled at the passenger door with all my strength and fortunately, the door had seemed to be quite cooperative. I ripped the door off with ease and slipped into the truck, reaching for Isabella's seat belt and undoing it quickly. As soon as it had untangled itself from her unconscious body, I took a hold of her waist, careful as to not hurt her anymore than she already had been.

It didn't take long for us to reach the surface and probably even less time reaching the beach a few hundred meters away. I carried Isabella to a nearby patch of grass and laid her down gently. Only a faint and weak heartbeat could be heard and I knew that I had to do something quickly, before it was lost. I reached into my pocket for my phone and upon realizing it wasn't there; I finally remembered that I had left it up on the cliff.

Knowing that no one could now help me in making any decision, I quickly sat down beside Isabella, preparing myself to give her CPR and I soon came to the conclusion that the only thing I could do now was to either change her or lose her and the second option was definitely impossible.

* * *

AN - my apologies for the much postponed first chapter. I'm in grade 12 and well it gets stressful after awhile. But fortunately I had a couple of hours last night so i finished this chapter. Anyways, it's a bit short but I didn't want to reveal too much so soon. lol anyways review and tell me what you think. Oh and just wanted to mention serinity818. Her review prompted me to finishing this chapter. Thanks a lot.

- georgette


End file.
